


Lo que hice bien...lo hice contigo

by JesseLBlack



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Baby Boy, Convivencia, Established Relationship, Father and Son, M/M, Mpreg, oc!baby - Freeform, sander and robbe's baby, sander esta obsesionado con bowie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: La primera cosa que Sander hizo bien fue quedarse con Robbe, sentir su abrazo, su protección, su amor, sus besos en la noche, en su frente, en su boca, sus brazos rodeando su cuello, esa sensación cálida de bienestar que solo obtenía cuando Robbe estaba con él.Pero Sander había hecho algo más bien. Ese algo es una personita, y esa personita tenía un año y medio, caminaba por toda la casa, saltaba cuando Sander le ponía a David Bowie e incluso intentaba tararear su canción favorita: Heroes.O Sander y Robbe tienen un hijo.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Lo que hice bien...lo hice contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic contiene mpreg: embarazo de hombres.  
> Si no te gusta si NO quieres leerlo, por favor, vete. Es lo mejor :) están los tags arriba, puedes ver que contiene.

**Lo que hice bien....lo hice contigo**

Sander Driessen había hecho muchas cosas mal en su vida. Cuando tenía dos años, era lo suficientemente inquieto para romper cosas apenas las tocaba, eso le había valido varias idas al rincón y pensar en lo que había hecho. Pero no es que Sander quisiera romper las cosas, simplemente pasaba y se sentía con tanta culpa que a veces el desanimo le duraba toda la semana.  
También Sander no fue bueno en la escuela: odiaba las matemáticas y las ciencias, se aburría durante las clases de literatura y tampoco es bueno en gimnasia por su personalidad inquieta y arriesgada, pero disfrutaba las clases de arte, era el momento donde podía desplegar toda su habilidad y su imaginación, crear su propio mundo con el lápiz y el papel, era un especie de terapia para él y lo mantenía alejado de todos los pensamientos que llegaban a su cabeza.

Sander también fracasaba en sus relaciones: antes de Britt había tenido dos novias más, con las dos terminó mal y entre una y otra le diagnosticaron trastorno de ansiedad, ya sumado al TDAH que le habían diagnosticado a los seis años. Tomó ansiolíticos e hizo terapia cognitivo conductual durante bastante tiempo, sin dar tan buenos resultados. Ellas no lo entendían y él tampoco lo hacía, simplemente terminó hundiéndose hasta que conoció a Britt y fue diagnosticado correctamente con trastorno maniático depresivo o bipolar.  
Eso devastó a sus padres, Sander se creyó el peor hijo del mundo, había "salido fallado", no solamente era pésimo en absolutamente todo lo que intentaba —y en lo único que brillaba era una carrera que no le daría dinero o sustento económico— sino ahora también debía tomar medicamentos toda su vida y fracasar constantemente en el amor, porque nadie querría a su lado un enfermo mental.

Pero Britt parecía diferente, ella estudió sobre ello y fue bastante amable, ella lo cuidaba y siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba, incluso lo asistió en dos episodios a pesar que solo llevaron seis meses y medio juntos entre idas y venidas. Es preciosa y era agradable, pero poco a poco comenzó a ser manipuladora y controladora, más cuando Sander conoció a Robbe —lo único que Sander había hecho bien en su vida— y comenzó a interesarse en él. Su relación con Robbe iba creciendo a medida que se alejaba más y más de Britt hasta el punto que ella ya no existía y todo su mundo era Robbe, Robbe y Robbe.

No lo iba a negar, al principio creyó que era una manía propia de su enfermedad, se cuestionó sobre su amor e incluso volvió con Britt debido a esa confusión: "Tal vez es solo una obsesión más de mi mente destruida", pero entonces se dio cuenta que su mundo, su lugar seguro, era con Robbe y solo con él.

La primera cosa que Sander hizo bien fue quedarse con Robbe, sentir su abrazo, su protección, su amor, sus besos en la noche, en su frente, en su boca, sus brazos rodeando su cuello, esa sensación cálida de bienestar que solo obtenía cuando Robbe estaba con él.

Pero Sander había hecho algo más bien. Ese algo es una personita y esa personita tenía un año y medio, caminaba por toda la casa, saltaba cuando Sander le ponía a David Bowie e incluso intentaba tararear su canción favorita: Heroes.  
Esa personita era lo que Sander más amaba en el mundo, era suyo, único, pequeñito, dulce, amable, tierno, con ojos hermosamente verdes y cabello rubio oscuro.

Cuando Sander supo de él, no pudo evitar llorar, abrazar el vientre y besarlo. Quería sentirlo suyo, sentirlo con él, abrazarlo y besarlo, no podía esperar, la ansiedad era tal que todos los días miraba el calendario con el 7 de febrero marcado con rojo mientras tachaba uno a uno los días hasta llegar a ese momento.

—¿Podremos enfrentar eso? —preguntó Robbe, un poco angustiado—. Somos tan jóvenes aun.

—Podemos enfrentar lo que sea, bebé —Sander nunca tenía noción del dinero, él pensaba que con amor todo se resuelve y a veces se necesita más que eso para traer una vida al mundo.

Pero Sander sabía que su bebé era, es y será la cosa más maravillosa que ha creado, no quiere dejarlo ir nunca, esta aferrado completamente a su hijo y no quiere soltarlo.

Cada mes que pasaba, cada centímetro que crecía la panza, para Sander era un paso más hasta ese 7 de febrero del 2021 que los estaba esperando. No podía evitar quedarse despierto, acariciando el vientre de Robbe todo el tiempo, besándolo y acunándolo como si estuviera en sus brazos y cantándole suavemente alguna canción cuando Robbe le decía que estaba pateando. El vínculo con su hijo fue tan fuerte que solo con Sander reaccionaba, incluso con Robbe era perezoso, pero cuando Sander hablaba o acariciaba la piel del vientre, él se movía contento porque su padre estaba allí para cantarle una canción de Bowie. Siempre fue así, incluso después que nació.

—Es tan pequeño —susurró Sander la primera vez que tuvo al bebé en sus brazos.

Robbe aun estaba en la camilla algo adolorido, Sander aprovechó ese tiempo para acunar al bebé, cambiarle los pañales, darle su botella de leche y susurrarle alguna canción que le gustaba y lo tranquilizaba. Robbe lo miraba desde su lugar y sonreía, a veces cuando no estaba tan adolorido le pedía a Sander que le diera a su bebé así lo cargaba un rato. El niño estaba cómodo en brazos de Robbe, pero también era un consentido de Sander y a veces, cuando quería mimos y besos, simplemente pedía a Sander y este inmediatamente iba tras de él.

—Vas a malcriarlo —comentó en broma Robbe cierto día.

__________________________________

Robbe llegó a su casa desde la universidad, estaba agotado física y psicológicamente, pero agradecía que pronto serían vacaciones y podría ir a una casa en la playa. Jens, Aaron, Noor y Moyo llegarían en una hora y tenía que tener todo ordenado para ese entonces. Dejó su pesada mochila a un costado y caminó hasta la cocina donde se escuchaba Rebel Rebel de Bowie en el estéreo.  
Cuando Robbe llegó sonrió al instante, allí estaba Sander preparando unos croques con mucha manteca para el crunch. El niño se encontraba a solo un metro de distancia en su sillita mientras jugaba con un muñeco de peluche que Sander le había comprado. Casi nunca Robbe había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su hijo con Sander interactuar cuando él no "estaba" presente, pero en ese momento el mayor estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se precavió de la presencia de Robbe.

—Papi Robbe ya está por llegar, bebé, así que hay que preparar algo delicioso —dejó una de las tostadas en la sartén y giró para ver a su hijo que lo miraba—. ¿Un baile? —inmediatamente Sander tomó al niño y comenzó a girar como esa vez que durante su paseo por el supermercado, Sander y Robbe habían terminado girando encima del carrito de compras.

Ese momento de padre e hijo eran increíbles, Sander es un padre genial, ese tipo de padre que Robbe quisiera haber tenido durante su infancia y que solo en su adultez pudo perdonar y comprender, sobre todo cuando aceptó de buena forma la sexualidad de Robbe y su relación con Sander. Su padre no había sido mal padre, pero Robbe hubiera querido algo más intimo y personal como Sander con el niño.

—¡Bebé! No sabía que estabas aquí —Robbe se había perdido tanto en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta cuando Sander lo notó.

—Estabas tan a gusto que no quise interrumpirte —Sander sonrió y besó a Robbe, en ese momento el niño aprovechó también para besar a su papi.

—¿Qué han estado haciendo?

—¡BOWIE! —gritó el niño, Robbe miró al pequeño y luego a Sander arqueando la ceja.

—¡Mi bebé sabe lo que es bueno! ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que amas a Bowie? —Sander tomó a su niño y lo puso delante de él aun alzado por debajo de las axilas, el bebé se rió e inmediatamente Sander lo apoyó en su pecho—. Eres tan listo.

—Hay que preparar más croques, recuerda que vienen Jens y los chicos.

—¡Todo listo!

______________________________________

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? —preguntó Noor, mirando como el niño desenvolvía el regalo que ella le trajo.

—Tomás David Bowie Driessen.

—Ya lo discutimos, Sander, el Bowie es un ABSOLUTAMENTE NO —criticó Robbe. Sander se rió.

—¿Entonces?

—Es Tomás David Driessen. A Sander le gusta llamarlo Major Tom o Tommy o David o Bowie o bebé.

—Tiene muchos apodos ese niño —susurró Aaron, que estaba ayudando al bebé a desempacar el juguete que le había traído Noor.

—Mi ahijado es tan listo —susurró Jens—. ¿Ya le has enseñado otras canciones?

—Siempre me pide David Bowie, Pink Floyd y Queen —indicó Sander.

—¿Por qué será?

Tomás agarró el juguete que Noor le trajo, era un muñeca, inmediatamente a él le encanta y decide llamarlo David Bowie, a lo que Sander se siente orgulloso. Tanto Moyo como Jens comienzan a reírse de ello y Robbe no puede más que asentir, su hijo es una copia miniatura de su padre.

—Veo que lo aleccionaste bastante bien para que siga su ejemplo ¿cómo es convivir con dos fans de Bowie en una misma casa? —preguntó Jens.

—He aprendido a quererlos —susurró Robbe y se sentó encima del regazo de su novio para luego besarlo.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila, los chicos se fueron y Noor le dio un fuerte abrazo a Tomás para luego despedirse de los padres del niño e irse, a pesar que no la veían muy a menudo, Noor era un especie de madrina para el bebé, así como Jens es el padrino.  
Robbe baño a Tomás, le dio de cenar y lo acostó temprano, se había quedado dormido escuchando una canción suave, porque a pesar que al pequeño le gustaba mucho Bowie y sabía identificar cuales canciones eran de él y cuáles no con solo escuchar lo instrumental, el pequeño también disfrutaba de la música clásica.

Sander lo acompañó también, siempre le besaba la frente y le susurraba a su hijo "te estoy abrazando y nunca te dejaré ir" como un pequeño chiste interno con Robbe, el cual intentaba no reírse para evitar que su hijo se despierte, luego los dos partían a la cama y mientras Robbe se cepillaba los dientes, Sander miraba todas las fotos que tomó de Jens, Moyo, Aaron, Noor y Tomás en su celular. Sander no solamente tenía fotos de su nueva familia, sino que también dibujos muy bien detallados y pinturas muy bien hechas, incluso el patio trasero de la casa tenía un mural de ellos tres que Sander hizo durante un episodio maníaco, pero que era tan lindo que decidieron conservarlo a pesar de la frustración que a veces tenía el verlo y saber cuándo lo hizo y por qué.

Robbe llegó a la cama con esos boxers azules y esa gran playera negra de Sander que tanto le gustaba usar a Robbe. Sander usaba solamente los pantalones azules y ninguna camisa arriba, ese era todo su outfits para dormir. Cuando Robbe se acercó a la cama, Sander le guiño el ojo.

—Ven aquí, jinete —comentó con risas y Robbe comprendió inmediatamente, sentándose encima de la cadera de su novio—. ¿Te divertirse hoy?

—Es bueno pasar un rato con los chicos de vez en cuando, debió ser agitado luego de todo un día cuidando a Tomás.

—Tú sabes que cuidar a Tommy no es una obligación, es un placer —susurró Sander acariciándole la cadera.

—Pero debes tener más momentos para ti, acabas de salir de una depresión y no quiero que trabajes demasiado. Tienes que descansar.

—Ya descansé suficiente antes, bebé, no te preocupes —Robbe suspiró y Sander continuó— sabes, he pensado en algo.

—¿Hm?

—He hecho cosas muy malas en mi vida. He robado, he pintado en lugares públicos, he desobedecido a mamá a veces...

—¿Quién no desobedece a mamá a veces? —indicó con una sonrisa y besó los labios de Sander muy rápidamente.

—Bueno, es verdad. Engañé a todas mis novias, incluso te engañé a ti con Britt porque no me sentía lo suficiente.

—Olvídate de eso, es una idiotez. Estabas inseguro y....

—Déjame terminar Robin —sonrió, Robbe hizo un pequeño puchero y pasó sus manos por el pecho de Sander—. He hecho muchas cosas feas, algunas por mi enfermedad y otras por mi personalidad....pero hay dos cosas que hice bien en esta vida.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Robbe arqueando la ceja.

—Una, fue quedarme contigo.....aferrarme a ti....nunca dejarte ir.... —las mejillas de Robbe se pusieron rojas—. Hacerte el amor todos los días son las mejores cosas que he hecho siempre, besarte, amarte, decirte te amo todos los días, esta relación es lo mejor que hemos hecho.

—¿Y lo otro?

—Tomás....lo hicimos MUY bien —Sander guiñó el ojo derecho y Robbe golpeó suavemente uno de los pectorales de Sander.

—Tonto.

—¿Y sabes qué? Todo lo que hice bien, lo hice contigo.... —murmuró tomándolo por la espalda para bajarlo y darle otro beso en la boca—. Por eso.... —con una sonrisa cómplice, Sander se dio la vuelta dejando a Robbe nuevamente abajo y él se colocó entre las piernas, presionando suavemente su polla dura contra la de Robbe—. Tengo ganas de hacer otra cosa bien.

—¿Q-qué....? —gimoteó al sentir la presión.

—Tal vez un hermanito para Tomás.... —musitó relamiéndose los labios para presionarlos contra la piel de Robbe y sentir el suave gemido en su oído y el temblor de su cuerpo—. Y a este lo llamaremos Bowie.

—Cállate y fóllame.

Sander se rió y besó a su novio con fuerza, con la pasión que Sander tiene.

Y para acabar, Sander no pudo poner a ningún hijo que tuvo con Robbe el nombre Bowie.

**Fin.**

Para los que quieren saber, ellos tuvieron 3 hijos: 2 niños y 1 niña.  
Tomás (Major Tom), Jean (Por la canción Blue Jean) y Alexandría (Nombre de la hija de Bowie).


End file.
